Hazel
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: "he had beautiful eyes, the kind you could get lost in and i guess i did" a Day6 fanfiction. bxb. pairing jaepil. desclaimer ; the charas is not my they belong to their agency.


..

..

..

Wonpil berlari menuju lapangan tempat teman sekelasnya berbaris, persiapan untuk upacara pagi, ia mengelus dadanya meresa lega karena ia akhirnya tidak terlambat, padahal tadi kendaraan umum yang ia tumpangi sempat bermasalah, meskipun terpaksa harus berdiri di baris paling belakang karena pasti akan lebih dulu terkena cahaya matahari.

"Eh Wonpil? Mana dasimu?"

"Eh?" Wonpil menunduk menatap seragamnya, benar.. mana dasinya? Oh.. ia segera merogoh saku celana saat mengingat tadi karena terburu-buru tidak sempat memasang dasi dan hanya mengantunginya.

"Cepat pakai! Sebelum si Heechul saem melihatmu.." seru Mark.

Dengan cekatan ia mengenakan dasi, menyimpulnya dengan rapih di leher.

"Nyaris saja kau terlambat."

"Eung." Wonpil mengangguk, "Busnya tadi sedikit bermasalah."

"Oh.. kau sudah siap Wonpil?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini pembagian kelaskan?"

Mark teman sekelasnya berkata tapi tidak menghadapnya

"Siap tidak siap sih sebenarnya..tapi aku pasrah saja di manapun sekolah memasukkanku."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Peringkatku membuatku pasrah Mark.."

"Wonpil, kau masuk sepuluh besar, masih ada harapan."

Wonpil hanya mendengus. Iya, dia mendengus..pasalnya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah seorang Mark yang selama dua semester di kelas sepuluh menempati peringkat pertama dan tidak tergoyahkan.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah tau gossip?"

"Eh?"

Wonpil dan Mark sama-sama terkejut. Itu Youngjae ngomong-ngomong, ia berdiri di depan Mark diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Apa?"

"Itu, jika jurusan kelas tidak dilihat dari peringkat.."

"Hah?"

"Memang iya?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Hyungku yang bilang."

"Lalu menurut apa?"

"Entah.. gosipnya sih menurut siapa yang paling banyak menyogok dan siapa yang koneksinya paling kuat.."

"Hah?"

"Hanya gossip.. anyway, bagaimana kalau kita mendapatkan kelas IPS? Ahh memikirkannya saja aku ingin menangis."

Baik Mark dan Wonpil merasa miris pada Youngjae, tapi menyadari jika memang yang dikatakan Youngjae tadi itu benar, maka habislah mereka.. karena baik Mark maupun Wonpil keduanya tidak memiliki koneksi di sekolah ini.. bisa menginjakkan kaki di sinipun semua itu karena keberuntungan.

"Tapi memangnya apa yang salah dengan kelas IPS?"

Pertanyaan Wonpil itu tidak terjawab. Karena upacara akhirnya dimulai.

..

Pemuda berambut hazel itu berjalan meringsek dengan hati-hati memasuki barisan. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah barisan kelasnya atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah agar tidak ketahuan.

Ia terlambat tentu saja, upacara bahkan sudah di mulai sejak lima belas yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada karena tidak yang menyadari keterlambatannya juga.

Ia berdiri di baris paling belakang entah kelas berapa, di samping barisan dengan ketiga orang yang berbaris paling belakang tidak berhenti saling berbicara dengan berbisik.

..

Panas matahari menyinari seluruh badan Wonpil. Tuhkan… padahal ucapara baru saja di mulai lima belas menit yang lalu, berarti masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit. Ah benar-benar sial..lainkali Wonpil tidak mau terlambat lagi..

Wonpil menoleh untuk menatap matahari yang menyinarinya, berniat untuk memberinya tatapan kesal, tapi justru matanya menangkap rambut berwarna hazel di sebelah kirinya. Wonpil memberengut melihatnya, jelas-jelas ada peraturan kalau sekolah ini melarang siswanya mengecat rambut, tapi kenapa anak itu mengecat rambutnya? Walaupun warna rambutnya sangat cocok dengan garis wajahnya yang tampan.

Eh?

Wonpil lalu mendengus kesal. Wonpil mengdengus karena menyadari tinggi badan pemuda itu. Yang mana tubuh Wonpil hanya sebatas telinganya saja. Benar-benar tidak adil! Wonpil buru-buru memikirkan olahraga apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meninggikan tubuhnya.

Panas matahari semakin terik. Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh Wonpil. Dan jika Wonpil terus seperti ini.. bisa-bisa ia terkena dehidrasi yang parah.. dan jika sudah terkena dehidrasi maka Wonpil akan kehilangan kesadarannya alias jatuh pingsan.

Wonpil sudah lelah bersabar… tapi sepertinya si tua Bangka kepala sekolahnya itu sengaja memperpanjang pidatonya.

Wonpil mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Si tua Bangka itu benar-benar… ia merasa jika seragam di bagian pungungnya sudah menempel karena keringat.

Huhuhu..siapa saja tolong Wonpil..

Tapi tau-tau Wonpil tidak lagi merasakan panasnya cahaya matahari langsung di tubunya dan saat berbalik Wonpil menemukan si pemuda berambut hazel itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menghalau panasnya cahaya matahari agar tidak mengenai Wonpil langsung.

Rambut berwarna hazelnya itu tertiup angin, membuat Wonpil terpaku.. poni yang jatuh dikeningnya tersibak memamerkan kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan dengan rambutnya.. Hazel.

Kedua bola mata hazel itu seperti menariknya.. tapi semuanya buyar saat salam penutup dari kepala sekolah menyadarkan Wonpil.

..

..

..

Seisi kelas merasa gugup. Hampir semua memasang wajah harap-harap cemas..tapi Wonpil terkecuali. Anak itu tidak peduli di manapun pihak sekolah memasukkannya di kelas apapun.

Saat wali kelas, atau mungkin calon mantan wali kelas memasuki kelas..suasana mendadak mencekam.

Si wali kelas sedikit berbasi-basi, memberikan semangat dengan kata-kata penyemangat yang seadanya.

"Karena aku tidak sanggup untuk mengumumkannya, maka aku mencetaknya saja dan menempelkannya di papan tulis."

"Yah?" Jihyo yang selama satu tahun ini menjabat sebagai ketua kelas bersuara.

Sementara Wonpil hanya menatap seisi kelas dengan malas.

"Kau tidak gugup sama sekali?" Tanya Seungwoo yang duduk di belakanganya.

Wonpil menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa.."

"Baiklah, aku akan menempel kertas ini… kalian boleh melihatnya ketika aku meninggalkan kelas."

"Yaaa.. ssaemm.." sekelas menjawab serentak.

Wonpil kembali menatap seisi kelasnya dan melihat Mark yang seperti sedang berdoa.

Saat wali kelas mereka meninggalkan kelas, seisi kelas buru-buru menghambur kedepan kelas untuk membaca kertas yang tertempel di sana.

Segera setelahnya suara seruan bahagia dan desahan kecewa mengisi kelas.

Mereka yang masuk kelas bahasa berseru setengah bahagia setengah kecewa, yang masuk kelas ips mendesah kecewa bahkan sampai ada yang menangis.. itu Nayeon. Saat Wonpil melihat Mark mendesah kecewa, Wonpil buru-buru ikut maju menghampiri papan tulis.

Hanya enam anak yang berhasil memasuki kelas ipa, dan salah satunya adalah Wonpil.

Mata Wonpil melotot kaget.. benarkah? Wow?

"Wah.. selamat Wonpil! Kau masuk ipa.."

"Eh?"

Seisi kelas menatapnya, kenapa? Saat mata Wonpil bertemu dengan Mark yang menatap kecewa padanya, Wonpil langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Ia harus ke ruang guru. Rasanya itu tidak adil bagi dia dan Mark.

Sesampai di ruang guru, sudah banyak siswa yang berkumpul di sana.. mungkin untuk protes juga seperti Wonpil, meskipun alasan mereka sudah pasti berbeda.

"Park saem!" Wonpil melihat wali kelasnya, lalu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Wonpil?"

Wonpil langsung merasa gugup, tapi ia tetap harus mengatakan..

"kalau mau protes tentang pembagian kelas nanti saja.."

"Tapi saem! Aku tidak mau berada di kelas ipa.."

Seketika ruang guru menjadi hening.

"Apa? Di saat semua ingin berada di kelas ipa kau ingin melepasnya?"

Wonpil mengangguk, "Rasanya tidak adil aku yang peringkat delapan ini berada di kelas Ipa sementara Mark yang selalu berada peringkat satu berada di kelas ips."

Park saem memijit keningnya, "Tapi pembagian kelas ini bukan berdasar pada peringkat."

"Lalu apa? apa gossip itu memang benar—"

"Diam! Baikla baiklah.. panggil kemari Mark itu.."

"Aku tidak mau pak. aku di ips saja.. silahkan cari orang lain saja.."

Mark muncul di belakang Wonpil. Wonpil terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah kau di ipa saja."

Wonpil menggeleng, "Aku tidak berhak."

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu." Nayeon muncul dengan matanya yang masih bengkak.

"Oke."

Park saem hanya memijat keningnya melihat kelakuan mantan muridnya itu.

..

..

..

Hari pertama di kelas ips tidak buruk sama sekali. Meskipun suasana canggung masih kentara, tapi setidaknya para penghuni tidak membentukan kelompok-kelompok kecil. Walikelas mereka yang sama canggungnya juga memperkenalkan diri dengan seadanya. Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Dan setelah berbasi-basi ia meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tidak kusangka kita bisa sekelas lagi."

Wonpil menoleh menatap Youngjae yang duduk di belakangnya.

"eung.. lucu ya." Mark yang duduk di sisi kirinya menyahuti.

"Eh tau tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Gossip beredar dengan cepat loh.."

"Gosip apa?"

"Soal Wonpil yang melepas kelas ipanya demi berada di ips."

"Hah? Memang apa istimewanya?"

"Ya tidak ada sih, kecuali kalau itu adalah satu-satunya yang melakukan itu selama sepuluh tahun ini."

"Wooaaaaahhh!"

Wonpil tidak peduli sebenarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh.. entah ke mana.. tapi bola mata sewarna hazel itu menghentikan perjalanan pikirannya.

"Dia di kelas mana ya.." gumam Wonpil tanpa sadar.

"HAH? Dia siapa?"

"Eh?" Wonpil tersentak lalu menggeleng.

"Serius Wonpil.."

"Aku—" tapi bel sekolah berbunyi.

Wonpil selamat.

..

..

..

Hari kedua sebenarnya tidak buruk.. jika saja pelajaran pertama bukanlah pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.. ditambah guru yang mengajar pun sangat membosankan.. jadilah pagi hari kelas IPs 2 itu menjadi amat sangat membosankan.

..

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Eung?" sebenarnya Wonpil membawa bekal di dalam ranselnya.. tapi karena sepertinya Mark dan Youngjae tidak, jadilah Wonpil memilih untuk ikut.

Wonpil tidak menyesali pilihannya untuk ikut ke kantin bersama Mark dan Youngjae tadi, karena saat ini matanya tertumbuk pada satu objek yang berada tidak jauh darinya; si rambut hazel.

Dari tempatnya Wonpil berusaha untuk membaca name tag yang ada di dadanya, tapi Mark keburu menariknya untuk berebut roti melon.

Wonpil hanya mendesah berat. Tuhan, tolonglah Wonpil untuk mengetahui nama dan kelasnya.

..

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Mark bertanya di antara kunyahan rotinya.

Wonpil menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

Wonpil menatap Youngjae, "Dia pernah membantuku dan aku belum pernah berterima kasih padanya."

"Dia itu Jaehyung Park.."

"Eh?"

Mark dan Wonpil menatap Youngjae tidak percaya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak sih, tapi serius! Dia itu anak popular di sini, kalian tidak tau?"

Baik Mark dan Wonpil keduanya menggeleng.

"Dasar. Teman berkumpulnya saja Brian dan Sumgjin, lalu Dowoon yang baru bergabung akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau Brian sih aku kenal, kami bersekolah yang sama saat SMP." Kata Mark, "Tapi seingatku saat smp dia tidak sepopular sekarang." Tambanya.

"Mana aku tau."

"Kenapa kau berutang budi padanya?"

Wonpil menggeleng kecil, "aku juga bingung.. aku juga merasa kalau aku berutang budi.."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Tapi menurutmu rambutnya itu tidak mencolok? Kan di sekolah ini dilarang mengecet rambut…"

"Oh, itu bawaan lahir.. ayahnya orang Amerika kalau tidak salah."

Tapi Wonpil tidak begitu focus pada pembicaraan kedua orang di sampingnya itu.. jadi itu alasan kenapa rambutnya berwarna hazel tetapi tidak mendapat teguran? Dan lagi.. namanya Jaehyung Park. Akhirnya Wonpil tau juga.

..

..

..

"Wonpil Wonpil Wonpil!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat kemari!"

"Ugh.." dengan ogah-ogahan Wonpil menghampiri Mark yang berdiri di koridor. "Apa?"

"Coba lihat ke sana?"

"Eh?"

Di sana, tepatnya di tengah lapangan mata Wonpil menangkap helaian hazel yang terpapar sinar matahari.

"Kelas PE-nya ternyata sama dengan kita. Hanya saja—"

Suara Mark hanya samar-samar memasuki telinga Wonpil, karena matanya bertemu lagi dengan bola mata hazel itu, untuk beberapa detik sampai Wonpil lah yang lebih dulu memutus tatapan mereka, karena tidak tega pada jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Kenapa?

Wonpil tidak mungkin menyukainyakan? Mengobrol pun tidak pernah.. namanya pun Wonpil tau dari Youngjae. Jadi tidak mungkin perasaan ini adalah suka. Tapi kalau pada rambut dan kedua bola matanya.. mungkin Wonpil akan berani mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.. tapi mungkin wajahnya juga, atau mungkin tinggi badannya juga.

..

..

..

Wonpil pulang terlambat Karena hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya. Dengan tangan meremas tali ranselnya, Wonpil meninggalkan gerbang, berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus.

Tadi setelah kelas PE, Wonpil tidak lagi melihat sosok Jaehyung. Dan juga Wonpil mendapat informasi lain soal pemuda itu.. ternyata ia berada di kelas IPA 1.. cocok sekali dengan imejnya yang popular itu, Wonpil membayangkan bagaimana jika Jaehyungg masuk di kelas IPS?  
eh tapii memangnya kenapa dengan kelas IPS?

Sesampainya Wonpil di halte, bersamaan dengan bus kuning tumpangannya menepi. Wonpil buru-buru menaiki bus, melewatkan sebuah skuter yang lewat depan halte yang dikendarai oleh pemuda berambut Hazel yang tadi sempat lewat di pikirannya.

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi Wonpil!"

Wonpil yang baru saja hendak berjalan keluar kelas berpapasan dengan Youngjae yang baru saja tiba.

"Pagi.."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Wonpil melepas salah satu earphone, tidak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Youngjae, "Apa?"

"Mau ke mana?" ulang Youngjae.

"Toilet."

"Oh."

Youngjae memasuki kelas, Wonpil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sembari memasang earphone di telingnya.

Wonpil bergumam kecil, menyanyikan lagu To My Youth milik Bolbbalgan4 saat berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju toilet.

Tapi langkahnya memelan saat menyadari kalau ia melewai koridor kelas IPA, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang hanya karena memikirkan apakah ia akan melihat pemilik rambut hazel itu.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka semesta mengabulkannya?

Langkah Wonpil semakin memelan saat mendapati objek sewarna hazel itu juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Kenapa rasanya waktu seperti berhenti? Sekitarnya bahkan memblur.. alunan music di earphonya mendadak menghilang.

Wonpil harus mengakui itu..pesona Jaehyung benar-benar menariknya.. rambut, wajah, mata, hidung, bibir, postur.. perasaan menggelitik itu tiba-tiba mengganggu perut Wonpil. Kenapa?

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, langkah Wonpil semakin memelan. Mau tidak mau mereka pasti berpapasan, dan tugas Wonpil ialah harus bersikap biasa saja, berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi pada diri dan jantungnya.

Tau-tau Jaehyungg menoleh padanya, tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Oi Jae! Cepat! Kim Saem sudah masuk."

Wonpil akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi dengan benar.

..

..

..

Wonpil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Tangannya memutar-mutar ponsel, sedang merasa tidak tenang.. Mark baru saja mengirimkan kontak Jaehyung padanya, beserta akun instagramnya.. tapi yang jadi masalah bagi Wonpil adalah ia tidak berani memiliki keberanian untuk memulai. Menambahkan kontak Jaehyung ke dalam kontaknya semisal…

..

..

..

Akhir-akhir ini Jaehyung merasa selalu melihat bola mata kelam itu. Ia selalu menemukan sosoknya setiap ia bergerak ke manapun, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Jaehyung mengenalnya, anak IPS yang seharusnya masuk di IPA. Semua jelas membicarakannya, satu-satunya siswa yang melepas kelas IPA untuk berada di IPS. Dan Brian mengatakan jika saja anak itu tidak memutuskan untuk masuk IPS saja, mereka pasti sudah sekelas sekarang.

Seperti kemarin di koridor kelas, mereka bertemu lagi, saling berpapasan. Jaehyung bahkan sengaja menoleh, untuk memastikan apakah benar dia adalah pemilik bola mata kelam itu.

Jaehyung lalu berusaha mengingat kembali kapan pertama kali ia melihatnya? Ah waktu itu, saat upacara bendera. Tapi ia hanya melihatnya sekilas, tidak sampai.. Oh! Jaehyung mengerti sekarang; waktu itu ia sengaja untuk pindah di belakangnya. Tapi alasannya? Jaehyung tidak tau, ia hanya ingin saja melakukannya.

"Jae! Jaehyung! Ayo ke kantin!"

"Tidak, kau saja.."

"Aiishhh."

Tapi niatan Jaehyung itu berubah saat melihat sosok itu lewat di depan kelasnya bersama dua orang yang selalu bersamanya; Jaehyung buru-buru mengejar Brian yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas.

..

Hari ini Jaehyungg terpaksa naik bus, karena skuternya sedang bermasalah. Dengan earphone di telinga ia duduk sendiri di halte. Halte sepi sore itu, tidak apa, sudah biasa. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas paha mengikuti irama musik, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok itu yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke arah halte.

Kenapa harus sekarang sih? Kenapa Jaehyung harus merasa tidak siap?

Kenapa juga bus yang ia tumpangi terlambat datang.

..

Sore itu juga bus sedang sepi. Bus kuning yang Wonpil tumpangi hanya berisi dirinya, dua orang pegawai kantoran, dan Jaehyung.

Wonpil takut jika Jaehyung dan dua orang pegawai kantoran itu mendengar suara detak jantungnya.

..

"Kak Wonpil!"

"Hnng?"

Seungmin sepupunya memasuki kamar Wonpil dengan membawa lembar kerja tugasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong aku."

Wonpil lalu ingat pada suatu hal, "Tolong aku juga!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku akun instagrammu."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak membuat saja?"

"Tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin melihat akun seseorang."

Semalaman itu Wonpil meminjam ponsel sepupunya hanya untuk menstalk akun bernama JaehyungPark.

..

..

..

Jaehyungg sengaja berdiri di koridor tidak jauh dari kantin. Ia sedang menunggu.

Sampai tiga orang yang selalu bersama itu lewat di depannya.

Tetapi orang yang tunggu itu terus berjalan tanpa berpaling menatap Jaehyung.

Ada apa? Dan kenapa juga Jaehyung harus merasa kecewa?

..

"Dia sudah punya pacar."

"Hah?"

"Ohh." Mark yang memang daya tangkapnya bagus mengerti perkataan Wonpil barusan. "Jadi kau sudah menstalk akun instagramnya?"

Wonpil mengangguk, "Perempuan yang bersamanya itu, ralat, selalu bersamanya itu pasti pacarnya."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Wonpil memberi Mark mtatapan bingung, "Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya, tapi mungkin juga yeah.. entahlah! Kami bahkan belum pernah berkenalan."

"Ajak berkenalan saja!" Seru Youngjae.

"Kau pikir Wonpil berani? Aku bahkan bertaruh jika dia juga belum menambahkan kontaknya."

Mengapa Mark selalu mengetahui semuanya sih?

..

..

..

Wonpil mengdahkan tangannya di bawah tetesan hujan. Hujan pertama di musim panas. Kenapa juga harus di pagi hari? Tapi bagus sih, sekolah mereka tidak perlu melaksanakan upacara yang membosankan itu.

"Wonpil, jangan lupa membawa payung!" pesan bibinya.

Wonpil tidak menjawab, karena meski tidak diberitahu pun ia pasti akan membawanya.

Saat bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya, Wonpil buru-buru membuka payungnya. Tapi gerakannya berhenti.. ada Jaehyung di halte, mungkin sedang menunggu agar hujan mereda,

Tapi tentu saja hujan pagi itu tidak semudah itu untuk mereda.

Wonpil berusaha untuk peduli karena mengingat ia memiliki hutang budi pada pemuda itu. Wonpil berdiri di sisi Jaehyungg dengan nafas tertahan.

Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Mau bersama? Hujan tidak akan reda secepat itu."

Jaehyung terlihat terkejut saat mendengar suara Wonpil, tapi ia mengontrolnya dengan baik. Wonpil juga tau jika Jaehyungg melirik payung berukuran sedang miliknya.

"Kau yang pegang."

Pagi itu dibawah lindungan payung, pundak Wonpil bersentuhan dengan lengan atas Jaehyung.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

Tidak peduli pada pundak yang satunya basah karena terkena aliran air hujan yang menetes dari payung.

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian sepayung berdua, Wonpil merasa jika hari itu adalah hari terbaiknya.

..

..

..

Jaehyung menunggu di halte dengan earphone, menunggu bus. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan lama, Jaehyung sudah duduk cukup lama di sana, bahkan bus jurusan rumahnya sudah lewat dua.

Jaehyung sedang menunggu seseorang. Mungkin dia sedang piket, pikirnya saat memutuskan untuk menunggu sepuluh menit lagi.

Dan benar saja, lima menit kemudian Wonpil muncul dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

Dari wajahnya, Jaehyung tau jika Wonpil terkejut saat melihatnya

Tekejut.

Canggung.

Hening.

"Wonpil kan?"

Jaehyung yang lebih membuka pembicaraan. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi."

Wonpil hanya mengangguk kecil.

Jaehyung tidak melihat Wonpil membawa payungnya, tapi siapa yang peduli pada benda itu.

..

..

..

Jaehyung belum bisa memastikan, tapi mungkin saja, mungkin saja Jaehyung juga menyukai Wonpil. Bukan berarti Jaehyung asal menebak, ia sudah pernah merasakan hal itu, jadi ia tau. Padahal mereka hanya berpapasan, tapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jaehyung mencoba menahannya, tapi matanya selalu berkhianat untuk mencari sosok Wonpil. Ia menyukainya, sensasi yang ia rasakan dari jantungnya berdetak cepat itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendak hatikan? Jadi Jaehyung memilih saja untuk mengikuti alurnya, ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati saja, menjalaninya sampai ia mendapatkan akhir dari kisah perasaannya ini.

..

..

..

Wonpil tidak pernah tidak sesemangat ini menghadapi libur musim panas. Tepat saat sekolah mengumumkan jika libur musim panas di mulai esok dan selama satu bulan kemudian, pundaknya merosot. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu Jaehyung selama satu bulan penuh.

_What a pity._

"Tenang saja Wonpil, libur musim panas akan berakhir tanpa kau menyadarinya." kata-kata penyemangat dari Mark itu tidak membuatnya semangat sama sekali.

..

Wonpil sengaja melambatkan langkahnya saat ia melewati koridor kelas Ipa, berharap jika ia akan melihat Jaehyung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum musim panas di mulai.

Tapi harapannya tinggallah harapan, karena ia tidak menemukan pemuda berambut hazel itu di manapun.

..

..

..

"Kau serius tidak mau ikut?"

Wonpil mendengarkan sama suara Mark dari ponselnya, tapi Wonpil terlalu malas untuk merespon, ia hanya ingin di rumah saja sebenarnya, berbaring di kamarnya, menghabiskan serial-seriak Netflix yang belum sempat ia tonton.

"Biasanya anak dari sekolah kita ada di sana, dan jika kau beruntung.. mungkin kau bisa bertemu Jaehyung di sana."

Mark benar-benar tau bagaimana cara untuk membuat Wonpil mengiyakan ajakannya.

..

Wonpil kira mengunjungi festival musim panas tidak buruk juga, ia bertemu beberapa teman dari sekolahnya, bahkan teman-teman ketika ia berada di SMp.

Tapi terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak orang asing, terlalu membuat Wonpil pusing hingga gangguan kecemasan berlebihannya mulai menghampiri.

"Aku di sini saja." Wonpil menahan tangan Mark.

"Huh?"

Wonpil menatap Mark penuh harap agar temannya itu mengerti.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" melihat Wonpil yang pucat membuat Mark cemas juga.

"Ha-hanya."

"Oke, kau duduk di sini dulu."

Mark menuntunnya untuk duduk di pinggir trotoar, "Aku pergi membeli minuman dulu." Katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Wonpil.

Sepeninggalnya Mark, Wonpil berpikir sebaiknya memang dia tadi tidak perlu mengiyakan ajakan Mark, karena selain merepotkan Mark, ini juga tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Wonpil mendongak menatap langit musim panas, tidak ada bintang, membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Nih, minum dulu."

"Oh, terima kasih." Wonpil menyambut sebotol air dingin yang dijulurkan Mark.

"Bagaimana kau mau pulang saja?" kata Mark, dan ikut duduk di samping Wonpil.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yakin? Pulang juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula.."

"Kukira kau mau melihat kembang api?"

Wajah Mark menjadi sumringah mendengarnya, "Ya, tapi kalau kau.."

"Aku tidak apa, sungguh. Tapi kita tunggu saja di sini sampai kembang api dimulai."

"Oke."

Di antara hiruk pikuk ferstival, keduanya duduk dalam diam di pinggir trotar. Untung saja orang-orang sudah mulai berkurang, sepertinya orang-orang memilih untuk berkumpul di lapangan tempat kembang api akan diletuskan.

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari karena aku tau kalau Jaehyung juga ada di sini."

"Huh?"

"Jaehyung ada di sini. Makanya aku mengajakmu."

"A-apa?"

"Ahh sudah mulai! Ayo!"

Mark berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Wonpil bersamanya menuju lapangan. Di lapangan sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul. Ketika kembang api pertama diletuskan ke atas langit orang-orang berseru senang.

Well, termasuk Wonpil juga. Meskipun ia memilih untuk berdiri di belakang jauh dari orang-orang yang berkumpul. Sementara Mark berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, sedang merekam letusan warna kembang api di langit malam musim panas.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak di dalam hatinya, ia merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang.. dan ketika berbalik Wonpil menemukan Jaehyung berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dalam diam.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa lama. Bagi Wonpil suara letusan-letusan kembang api, sorakan riuh orang-orang di sekitarnya seolah terpause. Dunia mendadak menjadi bisu di sekitarnya.

Padahal baru beberapa hari, tapi kenapa rasanya Wonpil begitu merindukan pemuda berambut hazel itu.

Wonpil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melangkah menghampiri Jaehyung, tapi seketika itu juga keberaniannya hancur jatuh berantakan di kakinya sendiri ketika melihat seorang gadis muncu dari belakang Jaehyung, merangkul akrab lengan pemuda itu sebelum menarik Jaehyung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

Liburan musim panasnya benar-benar berantakan seperti hatinya.

..

..

..

Liburan musim panasnya berakhir sekejap mata.

Padahal di awal-awal libur Wonpil sangat berharap jika liburan musim panasnya berakhir dengan cepat agar ia bisa melihat Jaehyung lagi, tapi memikirkan jika hari ini sekolah akan dimulai kembali.. rasanya Wonpil mau jika libur panas tidak pernah berakhir saja.

Satu bulan menata perasaannya untuk Jaehyung belum cukup bagi Wonpil, tapi Wonpil tetap harus percaya pada dirinya, bahwa ia sudah mematikan perasaan yang ada untuk pemuda itu.

Wonpil sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Siswa dengan seragam yang sama menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dan Wonpil sengaja berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan Jaehyung, ia bahkan rela mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak melewati koridor kelas IPa.

..

..

..

"Wonpil!"

"Hnngg?"

Mark meletakan ranselnya di meja, lalu menghampiri Wonpil.

"Aku sudah tau siapa perempuan yang selalu bersama Jaehyung di postingan instagramnya."

Tapi Wonpil buru-buru memasang earphone di telinganya. Tidak mau mendengarkan lebih jauh. Tidak mau tau terlalu terbanyak. Dan yang lebih pasti tidak mau terlalu sakit.

..

..

..

"Mark, Wonpil dan Youngjae kalian diminta untuk menjadi panitia pelakasana pekan olahraga mewakili kelas IPs 2."

"Hah?"

Informasi dari wali kelasnya itu membuat ketiganya melongo.

"Tapi saem!" Wonpil mengangkat tangannya hendak protes tapi melihat ekspresi wali kelas mereka yang begitu kelewat tenang, Wonpil membatalkan niatnya.

Air yang permukaannya teang belum tentu dasarnya tenang juga kan?

"Rapat kepanitian dimulai sebentar siang setelah makan siang, aku sudah meminta izin pada guru yang akan masuk di jam itu."

Wonpil hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika wali kelasnya itu meninggalkan kelas.

Dan Wonpiltu saja berharap jika wakil dari kelas IPa 1 bukanlah Jaehyung.

Semoga kali ini semesta berpihak padanya.

..

Tapi memangnya kapan semesta berpihak padanya?

Karena saat memasuki ruang rapat osis yang luas itu, satu hal yang langsung tertangkap oleh matanya adalah rambut sewarna hazel milik Jaehyung.

..

..

..

Jantung Wonpil masih sama. Selalu berdetak gila-gilaan jika berhadapan dengann Jaehyung. Ternyata kurang lebih satu bulan memantapkan hatinya untuk membuang perasaannya untuk Jaehyung sia-sia saja.

Sore itu Wonpil melihat Jaehyung menunggu di halte seperti biasa.

Jika ada, Wonpil lebih memilih untuk mengambil jalan memutar agar terhindar dari pemuda itu, tapi sialnya.. halte itu adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki bus yang ke arah rumahnya.

Wonpil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berjalan menuju halte.

..

..

..

"Ayo ikut!"

"Hah?"

Tidak. Bukan seperti ini yang Wonpil harapkan.

Bukan Jaehyung yang menarik tangannya dan mencengkram pergelangannya untuk turun dari bus kuning yang mereka tumpangi, padahal halte tujuan Wonpil masih jauh di depan. Bukan juga Jaehyung yang tetap memegang tangannya dan terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai.

..

Cahaya keemasan matahari sore memantul di atas aliran air sungai Han di depan Wonpil.

Jaehyung yang membawanya kemari sedari tadi terus diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Wonpil merasa sesak sendiri.

Jaehyung membuat pergerakan lebih dulu, ia membungkuk memungut batu kerikil di kakinya lalu melemparnya ke dalam air, sementara Wonpil mengamati bagaimana batu itu tenggelam ke dasar sungai.

"Kau tau apa yang orang dewasa selalu katakan?"

Wonpil mengerutkan keningnya.

"_We are too young to know about forever_.." bisik Jaehyung.

Wonpil hanya diam memberinya tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Tapi apa aku salah jika aku melihat kau dan aku bersama di dalam apa yang mereka katakan 'selamanya' itu?"

"Huh?"

Saat sadar, Wonpil sudah berada di dalam pelukan pemuda berambut hazel itu.

Seperti apa selamanya itu? Apakah senyaman berada di dalam pelukan Jaehyungg? Dan jika ya, meskipun hanya sebentar, Wonpil sudah bisa merasakan rasa dari 'selamanya' itu.

..

..

..

"Wonpil! Wonpil! Wonpil!"

"Apa?"

Youngjae membungkuk sebentar mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

"Wonpil!" Youngjae memegang pundaknya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau harus kuat ya!"

"Hmm?"

Youngjae menatapnya tepat di mata, sementara tangannya masih memegang pundaknya, "Jaehyung.. dia pindah ke Amerika hari ini.."

Mendadak Wonpil merasa tubuhnya limbung, pikirannya menjadi kosong. Jaehyung apa?

"Aku baru saja dari ruang tata usaha dan mendengar guru disana mengatakannya, mereka bilang orang tuanya bercerai, dan Jaehyung ikut bersama ayahnya ke Amerika."

Wonpil masih bisa mendengar perkataan Youngjae tapi otaknya terlalu sulit untuk mencerna semuanya..

Jadi secepat itu kebersamaannya bersama Jaehyung? Wonpil bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jaehyung.

Wonpil juga belum sempat menanyakan siapa perempuan yang bersama Jaehyung di malam festival musim panas waktu itu.

Tapi terkhusus untuk perasaannya.. mungkin Wonpil memang harus menyimpan selamanya di dalam hati.

Atau mungkin memang tidak ada kata selamanya di antara ia dan Jaehyung.

Jadi seperti apa selamanya itu?

..

..

..


End file.
